Bet On It
by spokadotz1
Summary: Oliver is blowing off senior talent show practice with Jake, Miley, and Lilly, for his basketball team. Can they make him shapen up for the show, or will the four be friends no more? MileyJakeLillyOliver friendship conflict. R&R please!ONESHOT!


**Bet on It**

**A/N: Ok, so just a new oneshot based off the song Bet on It, sung by Zac Efron in High School Musical 2. You probably know that but oah well. I will update my other stories soon…but for now, here you go.**

**GENERAL POV**

"Oliver Oscar Oaken, where were you?!" Lilly Truscott yelled as loud as she could. She was referring to the senior talent show practice. She and Oliver were singing a duet. He missed practice on the account of, well, you'll find that out right now.

"Well, the team and cheerleaders were all-" he started to explain himself. Junior year, Oliver was placed on the basketball team, in fact, he became team captain. He promised his friends he wouldn't blow them off or anything, sadly, they believed him.

"No! We've been friends since preschool! Apparently that doesn't mean anything anymore!" she yelled at him again as tears fell from her pool blue eyes.

"Lilly-" he said softly as he began walking towards her.

"No!" she yelled one last time as she pushed him away, turned around, and ran.

"Hey Miley…" he smiled as he greeted his friend. Her smiley faded as she saw who it was, "Wow, no more smiley Miley huh?" he laughed as her facial expression didn't change, "ok then…" he hushed.

"What do you want?" she sounded disgusted.

"Woah, first Lilly, now you! What the heck did I do?" he asked confused

"Well, you blew off talent show practice two days in a row for your stupid basketball team!" she yelled and caught Jackson's attention from the couch.

"So…what's your point?"

"Ugh! Get out of my house!" she yelled pointing towards the door. He shook his head, and left.

"Sup Jake?" he asked approaching his friend on the beach.

"Um, three days in a row you miss practice." Jake replied.

"That stupid thing? Why do we have to do that anyway?"

"Dude you are so clueless!" Jake began before sighing, "This isn't the real you! They aren't your real friends! Why play a game when you can't play your way?! This is senior year! There is no way you can make it on your own like this!"

"Bet on it…" he replied walking away. Jake smiled, his plan worked.

"Dude! You can't do this! It'll ruin you reputation!" Todd said to Oliver. They were walking through the hallways approaching the gym.

"This will ruin your career!" Matt firmly yelled.

"Don't bet on me…" Oliver said straightening out his jacket and flipping his hiar. The guys left to sit down.

"And now for Patty Labia-" Miley, the announcer, said into the microphone at the podium. She was cut off by a guy handing her a note, "Oah, change of plans, now presenting," her face fell as she opened and read the note, "Oliver Oaken?!" she was totally lost.

Oliver walked on stage, and began singing:

_Everybody's always talking at me  
Everybody's trying to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talking  
I need to count on myself instead_

Did you ever?  
Loose yourself to get what you want  
Did you ever?  
Get on a ride and wanna get off  
Did you ever?  
Push away the ones you should've held close  
Did you ever let go?  
Did you ever not know?

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
(Bet on me)  
I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

How will I know if there's a path worth taking?  
Should I question every move I make?  
With all I've lost my heart is breaking  
I don't wanna make the same mistake

Did you ever?  
Doubt your dream will ever come true  
Did you ever?  
Blame the world and never blame you  
I will never  
Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
(Who I am)  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
(That's my plan)  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
(You know you can)  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on me

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

Oh,Hold up  
Give me room to think  
Bring it on down  
Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing  
Hold up

It's no good at all  
To see yourself and not recognize your face  
Out on my own, it's such a scary place

The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe

I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot  
That's who I am, that is my plan  
Will I end up on top?  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

You can bet on me

**END OF SHOW**

"The winner is…" Miley started by opening the envelope, "Oliver Oaken!" she tried to sound as excited for him as she could. She looked over at Lilly, who shook her head. Jake sighed. Miley handed him the trophy as he grabbed the microphone along with the award.

"No, this trophie should go to Jake Ryan, Miley Stewart, and Lilly Truscott." The three looked at him in shock, "I betrayed them, and without them, I wouldn't have even sung tonight. Lilly reminded me how long friends last, Miley showed me how though friends are, and Jake taught me who I am. They deserve this." He sighed and handed Miley the award.

She looked at the award and then back up at Oliver as a smile erupted on her face. Lilly ran up from behind him and gave him a hug. Jake followed with a pat on the back, and Miley handed him the trophy back.

"For realizing what true friends are!" Lilly smiled as Jake spoke the words.

**AT HANNAH CONCERT**

"You're a true friend, You're a true friend." Hannah finished singing and ran backstage to change back into Miley, when she was done, she walked back over to her three friends.

"Well, usual pizza and a movie?" she asked as Jake and Lilly nodded.

"Bet on it." Oliver said putting an arm around Lilly as they walked away.

**A/N: Sorry it's so long, but I didn't really know where to break it to make it a twoshot. Hope you like it! R&R please!**


End file.
